Therapist
by mistralsdame
Summary: Loving her meant helping her conquer her fear. Haruhi X Kyoya Complete...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

**Therapist**

She woke up in the morning feeling warm. She would wake up some mornings feeling a small chill and would bundle herself into her blankets to capture the remains of body heat that remained in her bed.

But this morning was different.

This morning the covers were scattered and spread over her body. The radiant heat of her lover's body kept her warm. She turned her body to preserve the warm spot created by last night's slumber.

As she shifted, her lover moved hi body to accommodate their change of position. He positioned himself so that he was lying on his back.

They continued to shift their bodies on the bed, and readjusting the blanket to recapture the heat lost from shifting positions.

She placed her hand on his chest. She could feel the steady pulse of his heart beneath the palm of her hand. She could hear the same heartbeat as soon as she rested her head in the crook between his chest and upper arm. One of her legs was starting to curl over his legs. She continued to explore her lover's chest.

He captured her hand with is free hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He used his other hand to stroke her back. He let his hand trail down her back to her lower spine. He stopped at the small of her back.

She felt herself being pulled into a different embrace. She received two choices from his hands. The first was to move her body closer to his so she could straddle his body with hers. The second was to shift herself lower so that he would be above her. Either choice would lead to kisses.

She was never afraid of his kisses. She would stare into his eyes, and he would look into hers. And they would find themselves positioned to kiss. In the past when every they saw each other, he would angle his head lower, and she tended to look up toward him.

When they were face to face, the distance did not matter. All that was necessary was for both of them to extend their arms toward each other, and then lock themselves together. In the locked embrace, they could move their bodies and faces closer.

Their heads were already tilted to allow kisses. But each look no matter physical distance between their bodies was an unfulfilled promise. Should they find themselves in love with each other, they would fulfill each silent promise. Their minds may have forgotten each incidence, but their bodies remembered.

Yesterday they extended their arms toward each other. Yesterday. he brought her to his house, his room, and his bed. Yesterday. they had fulfilled the promise of every look.

In the morning, she was still there. She was not trying to escape his room. She was not trying to escape his bed.

So instead of straddling him, she placed her free hand behind his neck. The motion indicated to her lover that she wanted to be on the bottom. He twisted both of them around so that now he was above her. After the turn, he removed his hand from her lower back. She removed her from the back of his neck and let it fall to the bed.

He had her beneath him, and pinned her hands to his bed. She smiled at him.

There was a flash of light that illuminated the room in a variety of blues and blacks.

She suddenly tensed her body in fear. They both knew thunder would follow.

A/N: it was suggested I should post this in T. So I will put the first chapter here, but the rest of the story is very M. IMHO.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Set not when you think.

_Then the rolling sounds before a loud crack caused her to shiver in fear._

_He quickly lowered himself on top of her body. He crushed her beneath his body. Protecting her with his. He used his blanket to shelter both of them from the storm. He kissed her, on her temples._

_The idea sparked in his mind. To help her overcome her feat, he needed to replace memories of loneliness that overpowered her whenever lighting struck._

Through out the flashing lightning and the rolling thunder Haruhi clenched her body tightly. She shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears with her hands. She tried to make herself blind and deaf to the storm outside.

Kyoya felt her body tense and made a quick decision to hold her. Last night he learned that Haruhi liked to be held. He spent most of the night holding her want watching her face as she slept. He marveled that this girl had managed to sneak her way into his heart.

As he watched her he realized that even though he struggled with that idiot Tamaki to reclaim his place at the top of his class, he was in fact the idiot. He could not remember when he first felt love for Haruhi.

As he watched her slumber he came to a few conclusions. He knew that Haruhi came to the quick realization that he was a shadow king. But he did not know that she was unconsciously falling in love with him. Her bluntness and honesty were what appealed to him. He quickly identified that she was loyal. She was a commoner but had a high work ethic. Shortly after giving her a debt, he found ways to increase her debt.

He found ways to keep her close. Tamaki had wanted to keep Haruhi for himself, he realized that he loved the idea of her. He liked the idea of keeping her as one would keep a pet. The twins loved and respected that she treated them as individuals. Hunny loved her as an older sister. If anyone deserved her, it was Mori.

Mori represented silence. All of the hosts knew that if any one hurt her, Mori would be her defender. Kyoya expected out of all of the hosts she would choose Mori.

Through out the night he played back the scenes from when he first met her. She was boyish in appearance, but Kyoya was not fooled. She looked destitute in her cast off clothing. But she did not care for her appearance. From her own admission, Kyoya learned for her it did not matter.

Kyoya let each encounter flood into his mind. He had remembered each occasion one of his friends had saved her. He even remembered how she saved all of them. Rather than dole out advice, she would ask for the reason why each of them did different things. Most of their responses would make her simmer in anger.

Sometimes she would disguise befuddlement in the quickest way possible, she would leave.

Kyoya continued to watch her sleep and kept a count of her soft intakes of air. He watched as her eyelids twitched. He watched her while she experienced REM sleep. He wondered on her dreams.

So it was a surprise that he was now sheltering her from the storm outside, and the storm in her head.

He held her in the comfort of his arms. He carefully turned her so that she faced him. The room was silent. He took her hands into his and placed him on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi stared into his eyes, waiting for him to talk. Sensing it was her turn to talk.

"Sempai…"

"We are as one, do not call me that any more."

"Gomen… Kyo-"

Haruhi's words were cut off as she felt his lips capture hers as soon as the room quickly changed color. She learned how quick Kyoya's hands were when he used his own hands to cover her ears as the thunder rumbled.

Haruhi was too occupied in their kiss to cringe in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Still working out a few details. thanks to the 1 person who gave a review.

"_Sempai…"_

"_We are as one, do not call me that any more."_

"_Gomen… Kyo-"_

_Haruhi's words were cut off as she felt his lips capture hers as soon as the room quickly changed color. She learned how quick Kyoya's hands were when he used his own hands to cover her ears as the thunder rumbled._

_Haruhi was too occupied in their kiss to cringe in fear._

He kissed her fiercely as each flash of light illuminated his room in shades of blues and blacks. He learned to stun the flow of blood to an affected area you had to apply pressure directly or indirectly.

The first aid concept applied to Haruhi. For each moment of potential panic, he pressed his lips more fiercely. Soon he was able to remove his ands from his ears to hold her tightly against himself.

Kyoya shifted himself once more so that she was facing him, and she was straddling him as they sat in the middle of his bed. He held her in this position. Ready to hold her tighter. Ready to kiss her fiercely. They rode out the remainder of the storm in his bed.

Exhaustion soon took over Haruhi. Kyoya cradled her in his arm. Soon they were asleep. Ootori Fuyumi was scheduled to visit her youngest brother that morning. She entered the sitting room of Kyoya's suite of rooms.

The discarded clothing, told her she arrived at possibly the wrong time. To make sure of her hunch she opened Kyoya bedchamber door. She was pleased at the sight of her younger brother sleeping form wrapped around Fujioka Haruhi.

She moved silently to close the heavy curtains, and slowly crept out Kyoya's door. A small smile found its way over her lips. "This should be interesting."

Fuyumi made a request to speak with her father. To have her request expedited she simply stated that she was ready to giver her opinion on a matter regarding one Fujioka Haruhi.

Ootori Yoshio felt a sympathetic pain in his hand. His mind had forgotten that he had once slapped his youngest son. But his hand remembered the sting it felt. He remembered how much his hand hurt afterwards. Hearing the name Fujioka Haruhi brought the memory to the forefront. Normally he would forget such displays. But the strange girl's name brought the memory to the forefront. He recalled how this slip of a girl was respectful. He remembered she really did not care for his standing. In front of her, his rank meant nothing. She reminded him of when he met his wife.

While in his world, marriages were arranged to benefit both families. He knew she would bring her commoner's work esthetic to his family. His rival, business enemy, and friend Suou Yuzuru had started the scholarship that enabled Haruhi to attend Ouran High School. In return Haruhi wrote letters at his insistence. But that both patriarchs had come to the conclusion that she would be good for their sons.

They had become rivals once more. It became apparent to both fathers that the relationship between Miss Fujioka and one Morinozuka Takashi had the most potential. So both fathers soon dropped their interest in having Haruhi as a daughter-in-law.

But now, Fuyumi wanted to talk about Haruhi. Fuyumi made very few requests. He could grant her the time to listen to her report.

"Otosan, did you interfere in the life of Fujioka Haruhi?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Because preciousteddybear cannot wait, and Crashx cannot wait to see what happens.

CrashX: I intentionally did not use the names at the beginning because it made the most sense_  
_

* * *

_They had become rivals once more. It became apparent to both fathers that the relationship between Miss Fujioka and one Morinozuka Takashi had the most potential. So both fathers soon dropped their interest in having Haruhi as a daughter-in-law._

_But now, Fuyumi wanted to talk about Haruhi. Fuyumi made very few requests. He could grant her the time to listen to her report._

"_Otosan, did you interfere in the life of Fujioka Haruhi?"_

"No, all formal and informal requests have been rescinded at the yours and Kyoya's request. The scholarships she earned were entirely on her own. They have made her stronger as a student and lawyer."

"Will previous terms be considered should Kyoya have an interest in her?"

"No, I was wrong to do that. I should have never made it a condition of consideration. Kyoya has worked hard. He is my son and heir. But you are here in regards to Fujioka-san."

"I think, that you were wrong. I think that she had always loved Kyoya. I think that her friendship with Morinozuka Takashi was simply friendship."

"What makes you say such strange things. She broke Kyoya's heart by choosing him."

"Otosan, no, that was not it… Kyoya pushed her aside at your insistence. I am here to state that if they are together, you do not interfere. Kyoya will not forgive you if you ruin it for him again."

"You are saying, I pushed her towards Morinozuka Takashi?"

(Flashback)

Today is graduation. She had pressed her uniform and the twins were going to pick her up. In the last year together they had remained a source of support.

Every so often she would cry remembering Kyoya words. "I cannot be one with you. Although there is something intangible from my relationship with you, I see no benefit."

"_You are lying. I know you are lying. I know why. But I will not cry in front of you… it give you no benefit."_

_As she turned to walk away, he cursed himself for being an idiot. But he understood his father's demands. A relationship with her would have no benefit to his family. She would be honest with him, she would love him, and when she achieved her goals she would be an asset to the Ootori group. Although his father arranged a marriage between the two of them, He wanted her to be happy. She looked happiest when she was with Takashi._

_He once more called himself an idiot, and followed her. He thought he had lost his chance as she saw the arrival of Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Having not seen either of the cousins for a while, she ran. Mori caught her. As she hugged her friends Mori could see behind the flat smile she had painfully pasted on her face._

_He saw Kyoya behind her. The timber in her voice as she greeted the cousins indicated what ever happened to cause her this pain was the fault of the shadow king. Respecting her unspoken wish, Mori hefted her over his shoulder and carried her to his waiting limousine._

_He let his fury at Kyoya be transmitted in a single look. The look from Takashi-sempai was followed by a straight bun-bun kick from Hunny-sempai._

"_Hurting one of my friends is a no-no Kyo-chan."_

"_Hunny-sempai, I seen no benefit in continuing a relationship with her, but know that I do love her. Because of these reasons, I think she would be happy with Mori. She has more to gain from him than from me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: I will let you know when this is set. Because amnoying ammii thinks that this should be T. We are almost there. Just wait!

* * *

"_Hurting one of my friends is a no-no Kyo-chan."_

"_Hunny-sempai, I seen no benefit in continuing a relationship with her, but know that I do love her. Because of these reasons, I think she would be happy with Mori. She has more to gain from him than from me."_

"_Baka, you thought of the benefit for her, rather than yourself. You love her. But you hurt her. If you love her, let Takashi take care of her. They are your words after all. After your graduation, do not talk or speak to her. If you can not forget her, you will find a way to get her."_

"_Haruhi, I am an Idiot!" Kyoya screamed "Haruhi, Haruhi Haru-"_

"-hi, Haruhi, he's not coming." Haruhi snapped out of her memory.

"Gomen, I thought that after a year, he would arrive."

Each of the twins slung themselves over her body. Today the "friendly trio" would be graduating from Ouran. They walked toward their ceremony with Hikaru on her left, and Karou on her right. Each twin held one of her hands and used the other to support the small of her back.

"Haruhi, got your speech ready?"

"Ah" intoned a deep voice behind them.

"Mori, clam down… after today, she is yours. Today she is still our toy," intoned the twins.

After the ceremony Kaoru pulled her aside. "As much as I love you, and as much as I know my brother loves you. I know that you were happiest with Kyoya. So we have to ask: Why are you going to be under the protection Mori-sempai, and Hunny-sempai."

"Kyoya lied. I know that. But, for some reason both of the cousins want me there. So I am going to stay there. They have offered me a place to live and work while I attend university."

"I think that he still loves you. Oh look I thought Nekozawa-sempai could not make it. Oh, I guess he could attend after all."

Kaoru kept his mouth in a thin line. He had remembered how easily he could pass for his twin brother. He had often fooled the host club, save Haruhi and his twin. So he knew about duplication. So although the person looked like Nekozawa-sempai, Kaoru could detect it was not Nekozawa. The other ability of having a twin was the visual connection they had. While some people thought the twins had a psychic connection, they knew each other's expression as their own. So the visual cue was transmitted and correctly interpreted by Hikaru.

As Nekozawa sat in a dark corner Hikaru approached.

"I can not forgive you Kyoya-sempai. You hurt the one woman that my brother and I love. Haruhi says you lied to her, but she will not tell us."

"I think that by now she has forgotten me."

"Baka, you are more of an idiot than our lord if you think that."

"I do not know what happened, but she still loves you. So why is she going under the protection of those cousins. What happened? But that should not matter to you. You do not understand the benefit you would have received."

Inspiration hit both of the twins at the same time. It was easy to trick their lord in regards to Haruhi. But to inflict the amount of pain on Kyoya that was doled out on Haruhi would be mean. It was devilish, but if it gave Haruhi more time, then what harm could it bring?

Detecting the electric shock of inspiration Karou walked toward his twin.

"Kyoya-sempai"

"Wait how did you both know it was me?"

"Oh that's easy. We are twins. By your admission we are little devils. Pretending to be someone else is nothing new to either of us. But we might as well tell you the truth. Haruhi is to live with Mori-sempai after graduation."

A flat grin crossed his face. "Ah so, I have lost. Well I better leave."

As Kyoya left the twins looked at each other. "Well we told him the truth."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N:Scorpie Girl, thankyou for pointing out that error. I fixed that one. Okay, I have kept you in suspense long enough. So why not Mori?

* * *

_A flat grin crossed his face. "Ah so, I have lost. Well I better leave."_

_As Kyoya left the twins looked at each other. "Well we told him the truth."_

_(End flashback)_

The storm had passed and the lovers were starting to shake off the remains of their mutual exhaustion.

"Haruhi How is it possible? You gave yourself to me. But how did you live with another man and remain untouched? What I am asking is why me?

"Kyoya, Baka, it has always been you."

"But you went to live with Mori, in his house. How could you remain untouched?"

"Oh, because It was never him, but always you. We both knew it. When I arrived there…"

_(Arrival at Morinozuka Mansion)_

_"Haruhi. This is your room. Your father thinks it would be best if you lived here. Everyone will think that you are my fiancée, including Kyoya. But all I can give you is time. He hurt you. Sometimes it hurts more not to hit. But you need silence to heal. If you wish to train as a martial artist while you are here you are free to do so. You have the permission of both heads of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families."_

_"The loyalty in your blood is natural to Mitsukuni, and your families. But why me?"_

_"My loyalty is to my friends. You see me and do not judge me. You saved me, the best I can do is to strengthen your heart. It was easily broken the first time by that idiot's lie. He receives the greatest benefit by loving you. When he is with you, he is focused and encouraging. If you want to think like Kyoya, the benefit I receive from this is that I will not be bored."_

_Calculated moments of silence overcame Haruhi. Mori was able to count down from three and watched her reaction._

_"Eh?"_

_"Haruhi, as much as I want you, you have loved him from the start. That I cannot interfere with."_

_(Back to Kyoya's room)_

… I spent the next four years in a separate room. The room was designed to be sound proof and was set up in a manner that if lighting struck I would not see it. I studied various styles of martial arts, and am nowhere near the skill of Hunny and Mori. I also worked as one of their cooks. Sometimes the family would decide that they would take a break from various cuisines. Instead they would opt for traditional Japanese breakfasts. On days I knew that training session would be tough I would make bento boxes. I was somewhat of an elevated servant."

Thunderous silence filled the room. Kyoya did a quick inventory. The twins told him he would be moving in with Mori, he heard a rumor that a very tomboyish girl was the fiancée of Mori. He had seen the bento boxes carried by Mori and had on more than one occasion seen the contents.

Yesterday he paid attention to the contents of one of the boxes. He could recognize that onigiri anywhere.

Once more he arrived at the wrong conclusion.

Irritated at himself but needing to place blame on someone for the cause of his current frustration, he made a silent vow to murder the twins. The look on his face frightened Haruhi for a moment. He arrived at a new reason to not kill the twins: she was here in his arms.

She was returned to him. Grateful for their interference, he pulled her down on his bed. He pinned her arms to the bed.

"You were wrong, and so was I. I have something to gain by going after you. I thought you were right when you said I have nothing to gain. But I lost you."

"Baka, you never lost me."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: I have to give in to my own demand… got to include a Tamaki bad timing appearance… very bad timing. The reason I had to put this in M_  
_

* * *

_She was returned to him. Grateful for their interference, he pulled her down on his bed. He pinned her arms to the bed._

"_You were wrong, and so was I. I have something to gain by going after you. I thought you were right when you said I have nothing to gain. But I lost you."_

"_Baka, you never lost me."_

"Being a man or a woman does matter. And I have gone after you. It has taken me years to catch you. But you did not stop me. But I realize that you are natural. Mori and Hunny protected your naïveté. You are interesting."

"Yes, but you have taught me, you are kind, and you… you are a villain,"

She surrendered to his kisses.

He caressed her back. They decided to taste each other all over. They let their fingers roam over each other's bodies. He learned she was sensitive behind her knees. She learned he liked to have his back massaged.

He played with her breasts as she held on to his head and used her feet to massage other parts of his body.

She trailed kisses all over his body. She noticed as she licked his abdomen he would inhale quickly and then moan in anticipation. She felt greedy and placed soft kisses on his lower abdomen. Soon she was kissing the head of his member. Kyoya was shocked at the contact but let her continue to explore. He moaned in delight as Haruhi took her into her mouth.

Soon, the tension built. Until yesterday she was untouched but where did she learn such a thing. The answer came when she paused for air. "Girls talk. And, well, my father is bisexual."

Frustration at with his body's reaction to her made him position him below her. He positioned himself at her apex. He slowly entered her and wrapped her legs around her.

Two can play this game, and she called him a villain. He could draw out her pleasure.

He slowed down their pace.

He lavished kisses on her face and took one of her nipples in her mouth and began to suckle. When her nipple became hard he paid attention to the other one. She moaned out of pleasure as he set a new pace. But she could battle as well.

She flexed the muscles in her vaginal wall. Kyoya felt a need to rush them to completion.

As they hit the apex of their mutual climax they did not hear the knocks on Kyoya's door.

The doorknob made a small click as a blonde haired man opened the door. "Kyoya did you forget that I was coming by today?"

Upon entering the room he saw the reason for Kyoya's delay. "KYO-" moments ticked on by… then recognition "HARUHI?"

Two bodies quickly hid themselves underneath the blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Because Angelofmercy did not like the cliffy I let him/her on. I have to give in to my own demand… got to include a Tamaki bad timing appearance… very bad timing.

* * *

_The doorknob made a small click as a blonde haired man opened the door. "Kyoya did you forget that I was coming by today?"_

_Upon entering the room he saw the reason for Kyoya's delay. "KYO-" moments ticked on by… then recognition "HARUHI?"_

_Two bodies quickly hid themselves underneath the blanket._

Tamaki walked backwards. He no longer had the right to feel jealous over Haruhi. He thought he had loved her.

Now he realized that he viewed her as more of a toy than the twins ever did. In fact he wanted to keep her as a pet.

He once cast himself as a father, creating a pseudo-family that would not leave him. He gave up his mother to be with his father. He tried to be the kind of man his grandmother would respect.

When he learned that a match between him and Haruhi, or Kyoya was being considered. He realized that he could keep her. But she would never love him.

Broken at his own realization, he went to France. There he reunited with his mother and was introduced to a bevy of women.

He did not dare compare any of them to Fujioka Haruhi. Instead he tried to see each person as a person, rather than to fit him or her into a category.

At one of the parties he met with Éclair Tonnerre. She had abandoned her opera glasses in order to stop idolizing men her family wanted her to marry. Tamaki started to see her as a person. He learned that she was lonely in her surroundings.

While she had advantages of family, he could understand her loneliness. Haruhi had taught him that his money could not buy him happiness. Haruhi was a commoner but she was possibly the happiest person he had ever met.

He learned his actions could make Éclair happy, and he began to like himself.

Seeing Haruhi with Kyoya had been a shock. But he thought of the time they spent together, and the time they spent apart.

He knew of the plot the two cousins and the twins had concocted. Although he did not agree with the method, He remembered dancing with her at the school festival.

He remembered Kyoya and Haruhi always looked like they were moments from kissing each other. He fussed to dance with her at the festival. Then Kyoya gave his best friend his permission for Haruhi to dance with Tamaki. But he watched as the two of them danced together.

Behind the set of doors to Kyoya's bedchamber the lovers broke the Tamaki induced tension by sharing a nervous laugh. The lovers both felt it was very silly to be walked in. It was almost fitting that the person walking in on them was Tamaki.

Kyoya kissed her after their laugh. "Haruhi, give let me talk to Tama for at least ten minuets"

"Mmm… Hai Kyoya-sama."

A genuine smile crossed his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: I got this idea if Tamaki married Éclair to what extent would he corrupt her? Oh and yes if a woman could do that, the request made afterwards is something that would be asked. Women can be so evil. Because CrashX is so enthusatic and I promised someone a flying Tamaki. Oh and we are almost done. (this is one long chapter)

* * *

_Kyoya kissed her after their laugh. "Haruhi, give us ten minuets"_

"_Mmm… Hai, Kyoya-sama."_

_A genuine smile crossed his face._

Kyoya quickly dressed. He thought that his and Haruhi's discarded clothing in his living room should have given that idiot a hint. But, Tamaki was the most oblivious person Kyoya has ever met. Kyoya thought it would be fun to worry his best friend.

"What made you think you have the right to force your way into my bedroom, you scum? You sure have some nerve."

Suddenly shattered by this comment by his best friend considered assuming a dejected pose. But he thought of Haruhi. He remembered the day she was carried off my Mori. And then after her and the twin's graduation, she had disappeared. Both Tamaki and Kyoya had tired to find her. When they were about to give up their search they were contacted by Hunny.

(Flashback)

_Both gentlemen were called to the Haninozuka mansion. They were lead to a sitting room. A young servant served both of them tea. She was quiet and efficient. After serving them their tea she left the room. Her time in the Host Club taught her to be quick and efficient. But she stood in the hallway waiting for Hunny to arrive._

"_Haru-chan, did either one of those idiots recognize you?"_

"_Haruhi shook her head. See, this will work."_

_Hunny entered the room. "I know that where ever Haruhi is, she is safe. She is going to work as a cook while attending university. I will keep both of you updated on her progress. But I need to ask both of you not to search for her any more. Know that she is under the protection of both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families."_

_Tamaki took Hunny at his word. Well then I am going to France. I am to turn 20 this year and will be considered an adult. I wish to be with my mother. But I will be back in six years. By then Haruhi would have graduated from Law School. She is smart, I know she will finish early."_

"_I am going to be punished for six years?" Kyoya voiced._

"_Hai, one year for each host that loves her." Hunny responded_

_Hunny was amazed at how both men were idiots. They have been taught to notice small details about a person. The both tended to gloss over servants. Hunny and Mori had hidden Haruhi in plain sight._

_Since her disappearance Kyoya tended to ignore food. Six years had passed and food was only as nutrition. He used food to bribe Haruhi. He ignored the taste of strawberries, coffee, tea, and ootoro._

_The time for his separation from her was coming to a close. Kyoya had a business lunch with Hunny and Mori at the Morinozuka Mansion._

_He noticed the onigiri. Kyoya had learned that every person made rice balls differently. Haruhi could not hide her skills. Hunny let slip that one of their cooks was going to leave soon. She was going to be married._

_Kyoya waited in the foyer for his latest update on Haruhi's whereabouts. A short servant brought him a cup of coffee. He noticed that this particular servant's hair had grown longer over time. As she turned to leave Kyoya was reminded of Haruhi._

(End Flashback)

Tamaki realized what Kyoya finally figured out. Hunny made sure Haruhi was kept near Kyoya. Only when Mori felt that Kyoya was ready would he be allowed to be near her once more.

Minuets passes as the best friends waited for the other person to speak. Thinking about the separation, Tamaki finally spoke.

"Do not hurt her ever again."

"I know I have been given a second chance, I know not to waste it."

Kyoya paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I cannot afford to waste it. I gain… I gain…"

A soft voice filled in for him. "…Everything. I gain a lover, a friend… someone who laughs with me. I gain someone who shares my life and dreams. Although I lied to her, telling her I gain nothing from a relationship with her… I am nothing with out her. She, she—"

"—Is my everything. Without me, she is useless. Without her, I am useless. I thought that she would be better suited to another. And in this act of trying to protect her, I broke her heart. I could spend the rest of my life making it up to her. But I know that every day with out her was my punishment. And when I finally figured it out, I went after her."

Kyoya looked at her. Although he had seen her in men's clothing throughout their years at Ouran, he had never seen her in his clothes. He was taller than her, and she had pulled on one of his shirts she rolled the sleeves up so that her hands were not covered. She had also slipped into a pair of his boxer shorts. He had seen her dressed in men's' and women's' clothing. But she looked beautiful in his clothes.

Tamaki stared in silence. In an act of regressive paternal instinct he proclaimed, "I cannot let my only daughter live in sin."

A high-healed shoe quickly followed up this pronouncement to the back of Tamaki's head. "She is not your daughter, you pervert."

"Ranka… Ryoji… oh, sorry Éclair! You reminded me of some one for a moment there."

"Who is Ranka or Ryoji?"

Tamaki stared toward the floor realizing that his wife defeated him.

"She is Haruhi's real father… But I am like her father! Haruhi told me. So as her father, she cannot live in sin."

Tamaki was suddenly lifted by his foot and flung across the room. Haruhi's eyes narrowed to little slits of anger… there were a few things she learned from her father. However, this method was taught to her in the Haninozuka dojo.

Éclair was impressed. "You have to show me that one."

She looked closer. "Haru-kun? Oh it is Haru-kun!" Haruhi found herself in a tight embrace. This was definitely an influence of Tamaki. Éclair started to dance around the room holding on to Haruhi as if she were a stuffed toy a child clutched below the head and toted around.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: So I calculated that this story has been accessed at least 64 times. :) And about 8 people really like it! I am so happy! So, I'll give in. As I continued to write I realized that I was inspired by the Beatles song: Yesterday. Once more my first fanfic R&R please. We are almost done... I promise! Okay, I had to do it. What can I say I was turned on to this series by another one. I simply had to! Excuse me while I put on my flameproof suit...

* * *

_She looked closer. "Haru-kun? Oh it is Haru-kun!" Haruhi found herself in a tight embrace. This was definitely an influence of Tamaki. Éclair started to dance around the room holding on to Haruhi as if she were a stuffed toy a child clutched below the head and toted around._

"Madame Suou... Regarding Haru-kun..."

Kyoya's level of frustration had reached an apex. "Madame Suou, you will release my wife now."

Éclair stopped spinning Haruhi around the room.

"Can you stop being so free with information? I am not your wife."

"…Yet. You were missing a word in your statement. I had every intention of asking you later on. But I already know your answer. I know you will marry me, so I might as well give you this."

Kyoya walked crosssed his living room. He opened one of the side table drawers. He knew where he placed the small velvet box. "I have had this for years and every intention of making you my wife."

"But when my father withdrew the marriage proposal I took it as an indication that you loved another. When I learned from the twins told me you were going to live with Mori, I felt pain I could not deny. I heard the rumors that Mori was engaged to be married. I thought I lost you. But I never got rid of this. I could not part with it because it is yours.

Haruhi opened the lid of the box. This ring she remembered from childhood. She loved to watch the spectrums that were refracted off the surfaces of this ring. Very turn of her mothers wrist would send the spectrums dancing in different directions. She looked up to where Kyoya stood.

"Kyoya, where...? When?"

"Ranka gave that to me once he realized my intentions toward you. I want you to be mine."

"Sempai…"

"We are one, you need only say my name."

Tamaki and Éclair could only stare in stunned silence. In a combined voice they asked, "When did this all happen?"

Haruhi sighed the word, "Yesterday…

**(Yesterday morning)**

Normally Haruhi woke to the small repetitve buzz of her alarm clock. She used her finger to press the snooze button on her clock. She padded into her bathroom. She was still sore from the previous day's activities. Her muscles felt sore from picking strawberries and choosing pineapples from the farm she visited with Mori. Mori tired to take her mind off that even's graduation ceremony.

"Haruhi, Do you think of him?"

Haruhi smiled at her friend. I can think of him now and not cry. I'n not sure if I am angry still. But I would not change anything. Mori, why do you ask.

"It has been over seven years since the day I took you here. It has been six years since he last saw you."

"The twins said he came to our graduation from Ouran... disguised as Nekozawa-sempai. I think about that and I want to laugh." Haruhi took a moment to think. "If I did see him again, I do not know if I would run toward him, run away from him, or simply stand there... waiting."

"It's time to head back. You are graduating today."

"Hai, Arigato Mori-sempai."

They traveled back to the Haninozuka Mansion. Haruhi went to her room. She kept a room at both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka residences. It depended on where the cousins needed her. She dressed in a handstitched furisode that was a gift from Chika and Satoshi. As she was about to wrap her obi around her waist she heard a knock on her door. She went to open the door. "Otosan, come in, come in."

"Kanako-san, our daughter is going to be an attorney-at-law. Just like her mother. It looks like my cute daughter could use some help in putting on her furisode." Ranka made quick work of dressing his daughter.

"At first I did not agree with the plot the cousins came up with. But I see that it gave you time. While it took your mother eight years to finish university and law school. You took only six."

"Amazing what you can do when you have a broken heart."

"I know. I raised a beautiful daughter, who has taken care of me, and will continue to take care of me in my old age." Ranka was fingering one of the sleeves of the furidose.

Observant as usual Haruhi looked to her father... "I think that when I become a partner at a law firm, I will buy you one."

The celebration after the graduation ceremony lasted into the night. Haruhi left the party early.

The remains of previous days events were washed out of Haruhi's hair. She headed downstairs to make onigiri and different sides for the bento she was preparing for Hunny and Mori. Her schdule today included working as a model at the Hitachiin Loft. On Saturdays it was possible to recieve a private viewing of their collection and next season's line. Instead of having clothes displayed on hangers and mannequins, the Hitachiins had employed live models. The logic behind this practice was that the clients could see how the clothing moved on a real person.

Haruhi convinced them to hire students as living models. Although their demands were great, they were happy with the quality of students they employed. The job was conducive to a student's schedule. Today's client was not demanding. She took delight watching as each of the students walked with their own interpretation of the clothing. Haruhi detected a similar estectic in this client. he watched as the client's husband was growing irritated. But the delight of his wife calmed his quick temper.

After today's client had left with their purchases, Haruhi had time to wonder over their relationship.

"She is from a commoner background. But they make me happy each time I see them." Hitachiin Yuzuha informed Haruhi.

"His mother tried to drive them apart. But she stood up to every test that woman put to them. But with her, he is complete. They are proof that love can strike anywhere. The only time I have seen two people more suited to each other was when I saw you next to Kyoya."

"Okasan" Hikaru spoke to his mother. "Do not bore Haruhi with stories about those two. Besides it's time for her to go home."

Haruhi packed her small bag to head back to the Morinozuka mansion. She wondered if it was her night to cook. She did a mental inventroy of the pantry.

Yuzuha turned toward her son. "Hikaru, how much did that little stunt of yours cost us."

"Nothing, when Tsukushi heard that we employed commoners as live models she grabbed Tsukasa and for once bought everything in sight."

Yuzuha hugged her little devil around his head.

**(same morning) **

Mori was a man of silence but he had studied poetry. However he had come across an unexpected source of wisdom while listening to his radio. This morning he listened to familiar yet sad guitar strains. Slowly the words penetrated his mind


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: As I continued to write I realized that I was inspired by the Beatles song: Yesterday. Once more my first fanfic R&R please. This was such a short chapter. But then I realized that I really needed to explain my answer to the question. "why not mori?" So here we go. This one is going to really hurt. Oh well... Thank you for those who like this so far.

_Mori was a man of silence but he had studied poetry. However he had come across an unexpected source of wisdom while listening to his radio. This morning he listened to familiar yet sad guitar strains. Slowly the words penetrated his mind_

"_**Yesterday, Love was such an easy game to play**_

_**Now I need a place to hide away**_

_**Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

_**Why she had to go, I don't know,**_

_**She wouldn't say.**_

_**I said something wrong, now I long**_

_**For yesterday"**_

How long had Kyoya and Haruhi live out those words? How many yesterdays?

Mori awoke to silence. The smallest sounds would awaken him. Sometimes he could hear Haruhi in her bathroom if he left the door to his open. The first few weeks this helped him learn when she needed comfort. He could hear her crying.

He moved to the restroom to take care of his morning routine. After he had dressed for kendo practice, he sat in seiza. In this meditative state he thought about Haruhi.

He smiled as he remembered that he first saw Haruhi. Tamaki was trying to convince the commoner to call him "King". The twins had tired to prove to Tamaki the commoner did not fit the criteria to be a host. Seeing her eyes, Tamaki was enthralled. Takashi was sent to fetch disposable contacts, and Hunny sent to eat cakes. Shortly there after the commoner started acting as a host. She was always herself. Tamaki found the reactions of the commoner cute. He danced her about the room in an suffocating embrace.

She called for help from Mori. Mori hefted the commoner quickly. He instantly realized what Kyoya had seen. This rare creature was not a man. The did not feel right. Boys were usually thicker. She felt soft in his arms. Mori had her hefted over one of his shoulders. That first week she was being bullied. He was little surprised over Tamaki's shock when he was the last to figure our Haruhi was female.

When any of the hosts needed her he was often sent to bring her. He usually hefted her over one of his shoulders. He was only host that was able to hold her and she did not struggle. He tried to escape from Tamaki's hugs. She tolerated the twin's actions. With Hunny she acted as an older sister or as a mother. But she hardly touched Kyoya.

He recognized they both held a high amount of concern for their friends and loved ones. While Haruhi was vocal and blunt. Mori offered silence. Hunny once called Mori "Haruhi's most noble protector." Loyal to his cousin, Takashi took it as both a complement and an order.

The Host Club would take Haruhi on trips to various locations. After he incident on the beach, did Mori did not save her. Takashi saved her. Ne noticed the physical distance that Kyoya had but between himself and Haruhi. Something happened between the two of them. While he was made aware of the exact sequence events from both Kyoya and Haruhi, he was certain that was the night all of their lives were altered.

There after both men watched as the twins and Tamaki had tried gain Haruhi's favor. Hikaru would restlessly fling his feelings at Haruhi, and Kaoru would reign is sibling. He quietly stepped aside when his sibling decided to pursue Haruhi. Kaoru went so far as to set up a date between the two of them.

Mori smiled at his memories. Haruhi had given him and his cousin a few years of delight. But it was time to let her go. Thinking this was painful. Recognizing she was never his since the trip to the beach. He was simply fostering a reunion.

He went to the dojo ready to practice. After practice he went to the kitchen. Placed in the refridgerator were bento boxes ready for his and Hunny's lunch time meeting. After six years of training her heart to be strong, Mori knew Haruhi was ready, he only hoped Kyoya was prepared as well.

Hunny and Mori had agreed to meet with Kyoya that afternoon. As lunch was an informal affair for the cousins, and Kyoya was in a rush he had purchased a bento and joined Hunny and Mori. The cousins knew he was still searching for Haruhi and had not met with success.

"Haruhi graduated from law school yesterday, " said Hunny as he removed the lid to his bento box. Kyoya looked inside the bento. Lobster tails, cold shrimp, and crab. In a separate area were pineapple slices and strawberries.

"Hunny-sempai. Why are you eating leftovers?"

"Ah, one of our cooks made these for us." Replied Mori


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Once more my first fanfic R&R please. I remember the first time I had a bento. I remember that it looked very pretty. But since I can not get them where I live, I have to use what ever is on hand. I am one of the few idiots on the planet that had to watch Fruits Basket in order to guess the shape and method to make onigiri. I really need a beta reader... so far no volunteers.

* * *

"_Hunny-sempai. Why are you eating leftovers?"_

"_Ah, one of our cooks made these for us." Replied Mori_

"Kawaii! Takashi, look she cut pickled ginger into the shape of bun-bun."

"Your cook uses left over food to make bento and she cut pickled ginger into the shape of Usa-chan?"

"Hai, Kyo-chan. She is one of our favorite cooks. We both think of her as a sister. But for some reason everyone thinks that Mori will marry her." But she can't. It's not because she is a commoner, it's because she belongs to another man."

"The man is an idiot to not realize how much a woman can love a man."

"Kyo-chan was loved by such a woman."

"And I was stupid enough to throw our love away. You told me to stop looking for her. I kept on searching. But have met with little success. But if I could see her again, I would hold her and do my best to make sure she never leaves."

Kyoya had downcast his head in shame. By chance he had a good look at the contents of the bento. There was something very similiar there. He could not think of what to do with this piece of information.

"I know that you know where she is. How is she doing?"

"Amazing as always, but it as if she is missing half of her. She has been studying different schools of martial arts. In this process she has strengthened her heart. Along the way she has changed from cute to beautiful."

Kyoya should not have asked Hunny about her location. He knew that it was going to be six years before he would see her again. He had marked the day on a calendar. If they were going to let him to see her, today was the first day he would be able to.

"Time to go inside." Mori packed up the remains of his bento. He looked toward Kyoya. He watched the Shadow Kings face as he placed six years of clues together.

"Mori-sempai, where is she? I know you know."

"Kyo-chan. Haruhi was hidden in plain sight. All you had to do was look carefully to see her. But you never pay attention to servants."

Hunny quickly checked his watch. After counting off a few seconds he declared, "It has been a little over six years. I think you are ready. Kyo-chan, Haruhi is at Hitachiin Loft today."

"Ah, Rain." Mori.

Kyoya sat frozen to his seat. The corners of his lips lifted int a flat smile.

"Nice." he finally acknowledged.

All of the clues and actions of the cousins started to make sense. The first time he came to Hunny searching for Haruhi, He was served tea along with Tamaki. Every time he came to visit he was attended to quickly and quietly. Kyoya always had the same servant attend to him. She always had served him flawlessly. If she was indeed Haruhi, He had seen her hair lengthen. She always looked busy. She was plainly dressed as if she had activities that were not conducive to wearing a servant's uniform.

Kyoya asked Hunny why that servant was never in a uniform. "Oh, Ha-chan? She is one of our cooks. Because of her skill and quality she made the decision to dress comfortably. Besides uniforms would hinder her. She is a student at the local university. So arriving in class in a uniform makes little sense, ne?"

He sipped the tea. This tea was not prepared by the servant that always quietly attended to him. The flavor was wrong. It was too sweet for his liking.

Kyoya gave a quiet laugh and quickly excused himself and ran toward the garment district. He ran to find her before it started to rain. He ran toward the gates headed toward the Hitachiin Loft.

Haruhi was walking back to the Haninozuka mansion. She was frozen into place as she way Kyoya running toward her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Once more my first fanfic R&R please.

* * *

_Kyoya gave a quiet laugh and quickly excused himself and ran toward the garment district. He ran to find her before it started to rain. He ran toward the gates headed toward the Hitachiin Loft._

_Haruhi was walking back to the Haninozuka mansion. She was frozen into place as she way Kyoya running toward her._

Kyoya saw her. How could he not recognize her? Her hair was longer. She had outgrown her tomboyish figure. But she looked as if she fit him. From this distance he adjusted his face down, and she tilted her head back as if they only had to extend their arms and fall into a kiss.

"Kyoya-sempai"

'I am not your sempai any more. I need…"

They felt the rain start to fall down on their bodies.

"I need to get you out of the rain." He grabbed her hands and pulled her behind himself.

She did not protest.

He located his car and led her inside. He held her during the short ride to the Ootori estate. When they arrived at the estate, he lead her to his room and did not let her goes until she was seated upon his couch.

Without being asked she sat down on the couch. "Kyoya-sempai…"

"I told you that I could not be with you. I told you that there was something intangible that I get from you; I told you that I see not benefit. I told Hunny sempai that I saw no benefit in a relationship with you. I thought you would be happy with Mori. I thought you had more to gain from him than from me. But I love you more now than I did then,"

"I caused us to be apart. But Hunny hid you in plain sight. Was I too blind to see you? Was I too jealous of Mori to realize that you were always there beside him?"

"I was not beside Mori all of these years. He kept me near you. He waited for you to admit you wanted me beside you."

He pulled her toward him to see if the statement was true.

He caught her and settled her into his lap. She sat atop his lap. She placed her hands behind his head and he held her. They sat in silence waiting. She parted her lips to say his name. But her attempt to whisper his name disappeared as he kissed her lips.

They lost themselves in their kisses.

"You sought quiet and found the Host Club. Tamaki called you a rare creature. That idiot was right. He called you a crusader. Thinking you were a boy he called you a man lover. Everyone was fooled. But I saw you and wondered what you were hiding behind those thick glasses. You broke that vase and found yourself in debt to the club. But I wanted to keep you near me. I used every opportunity I could find to keep you near me."

"Why?"

"Because you are rare, because you are a crusader. Because I wanted you for myself. I watched as each of the hosts discovered more about themselves as time passed. I watched as each of the hosts found their own way to love you. But I am a bastard, and an idiot. I wanted to keep you beside me using the only tool and excuse Tamaki gave me. The trips to different locations were tests I arranged to see how you would fit me. But that night on the beach, I could no longer stand them. I wanted to claim you."

"Somewhere along the way… I…"

She placed her finger to her lips. "I know."

"That is part of the reason that I…"

She placed her finger once more to his lips… "Kyoya-sempai I know"

"Haruhi… shut-up and"

She silenced him this time with a kiss.

But she wanted more than this kiss. He moved his hands under her shirt and she did not protest. Rather her fingers became entangled on the buttons on his shirt. They discarded clothing and explored each other as more flesh was exposed.

Outside the rain continued to fall in heavier and heavier sheets.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

A/N: Time to get to the reason behind the title. Once more my first fanfic R&R pleaseTo every one kind enough to give feedback -- Thankyou. Guess you guys want me to continue. As for this one, it had been brewing in my mind for a while. Just had to write it._  
_

* * *

_Outside the rain continued to fall in heavier and heavier sheets._

In a mansion close by Mori sat with his cousin. "Haruhi is where she belongs."

"Takashi will you be lonely?"

"No, not really."

"Takashi. I know you loved her."

"Mitsukuni, you see her as a mother or older sister. I see her as a sister that I never had. Her happiness has always lied with Kyoya. I am not foolish enough to want her for myself. Besides it would never work."

A knock could be heard at the door. Kaoru entered. "Mori, I did as you said. Hikaru kept at the Loft until you called. Is she with Kyoya?"

"Hai."

Kaoru looked at the cousins. He realized that he had arrived twinless. Needing to explain their lack of double vision, "Hikaru has gone to get Arai-kun."

A look of peaceful serenity crossed Mori's face. "I hope they will be careful. There is going to be a thunderstorm later tonight."

"Oh that," Hunny spoke up. "Mori had shutters installed that limit the amount of light that enters. So that when a thunderstorm is coming, it is difficult to see the flashing lights. Also we had parts of our houses designed so that anyone with astraphobia can be comfortable here. They do not detect lightning or hear thunder.

Kaoru looked at both of the cousins. He realized both he and cousin had been topped in being devils. "So, Haruhi is still afraid of thunder?"

"Hai" the cousins chorused.

….

A very gentleman stared into a framed photograph of Fujioka Kanako. "Kanako-san. Today our daughter will make both us happy."

At the Morinozuka residence:

"Takashi, Congratulations! To think that of all of the former hosts they picked you." a young blonde celebrated.

"Ah!" responded the mostly stoic giant. But a small smile spread across his lips. Today he was to stand up at Haruhi's side. Haruhi had always been unconventional. So when he had learned he would be bridesmaid. Mori smiled when he learned the jealousy of every okama Ranka knew.

At the Suou Mansion #2:

"He's my best friend, she's my daughter. How could they pick him of all people?"

His wife began to harvest mushrooms. She would remind him later he was the bestman.

At the Hitachiin Loft:

"Hurry, we need to get going, or we are going to be late."

"We are bringing the clothes, the can not start with out us."

"But if we are late, Haruhi will not forgive us."

Both twins were motivated to move faster.

After the ceremony sheets of rain fell. The hosts were not prepared for the sight of Haruhi laughing in the arms of her husband as the flash of lightning illuminated the ballroom in a bluish cast.

She no longer cringed in fear as they heard the storm rolling. A crack of thunder silenced the festive sounds. Kyoya angled his head slightly forward; Haruhi angled her head slightly backwards. They were free to extend their hands to each other.

The hosts stared in silence. She no longer had astraphobia.

_Finis_

I had fun writing this one. Hope to write another one soon. I have finals to do. Thinking of doing a HaruhiXMori... if I can swing it, in sequence. :)


End file.
